


pretoogjes

by basedkhr (basedfran)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedfran/pseuds/basedkhr
Summary: pretoogjes (dutch, n.) - the eyes of a chuckling person who is up to benign mischiefa quick fluff piece from an ask meme





	pretoogjes

Chrome never thought she’d develop maternal instincts (and she still doesn’t think she has any), but there’s something inside her, sitting at the bottom of her stomach, that makes her keep her eye out for Fran.

It’s what’s drawing her eye to him now, in this crowded party in the Vongola’s ridiculously big ballroom, even when he’s clear across the room.

He’s trying to play it casual, and anyone else besides her would believe it, walking towards the large spread of refreshments and finger foods left to the guests’ disposal. Never breaking that smooth stride, he ducks into the table, letting himself get swallowed by the table cloth.

Chrome narrows her eye and excuses herself, trying not to seem in a hurry as she makes her way over.

She curses inwardly when the future don of the Beccio Family beats her to the table.

She curses out loud when he starts screaming, dropping whatever hors d’oeuvre he picked up on the floor and spitting it out.

She makes sure she is the first to intercept, almost tripping on her dress in her rush to cut in before Yamamoto.

Her hand clasps Beccio’s Twelfth’s shoulder and she pretends to be checking him for injuries, sparing a glance towards the floor.

Instead of the lovely bruschetta she watched the cooks prepare today, a soggy piece of bread festering with maggots sits on the floor. She’s quick to cut through the illusion before Yamamoto and Ryohei make it over.

“What happened? Are you injured?” Ryohei asks, flames at the ready to cure any wounds.

“The bruschetta it-” the words catch in the don’s throat as he looks down and finds the maggots that he discarded were gone and seemed to have never existed. “Wha- But I could’ve sworn there were maggots...”

Chrome pulls out a handkerchief from her clutch to pick up the snack, holding it out for the don to see. “This? It’s perfectly normal, sir.”

Beccio Twelfth’s face flushes as he tries to straighten himself up. “An illusion, maybe?”

Chrome closes her eyes, pretending to feel for flames, and shakes her head. “No, sir. I’m sure I would’ve felt something if it had been an illusion.”

His face goes completely red as he coughs nervously. Yamamoto places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. “Maybe you’re overtired? This party has been going on for a long time. I could show you to a room you can rest in for a moment.”

The future don hesitates for a moment before nodding. “Yes, maybe that would be for the best.”

Yamamoto and Ryohei escort him out the ballroom as Tsuna and Gokudera try and calm down onlookers. As attention pulls away from the table, Chrome knocks deliberately against the wood, quickly tapping out  _ Bathroom. Now.  _ in French morse code.

* * *

Fran doesn’t look like he feels especially guilty when the meet in the bathroom down the hall, but he does look sorry he got caught.

“Am I in trouble?” he asks, blinking up at her with apathetic yet doe-like eyes.

“Yes.” she answers, voice clipped as she crosses her arms and gives his a look.

The adorable, manipulative little snake avoids her gaze, like a puppy being scolded. He idly kicks the floor, scuffing his freshly polished shoes in the process to really sell it. “I was just bored. There’s no one to play with since Fuuta and Lammy and Egghead didn’t get invited.” he mumbles, making his voice perfectly cute and mopey.

Chrome rubs her eyes and groans. “No. You’re not in trouble.” she says, retracting her original verdict like a coward. “Just-!” She huffs again, crouching down to look Fran in the eye. Gentle hands find their way onto his shoulders. “I know you’re bored, but what you did to that Beccio boy was very mean, you know that right?”

He nods reluctantly.

“You’re a very good boy deep,  _ deep _ down, Fran.” Chrome says grip slipping down from his shoulders to hold his hands. “I know you can find a way to have fun without these mean pranks.”

Fran shrugs, eyes focusing on the sink to their side, watching stray droplets drip from the faucet.

Chrome sighs, rubbing the tiny hands in her grip. “How about this? You can prank people-” A dangerous glimmer enters his eyes. “But not in a mean way. You can’t scare or hurt them just... Make them a little confused.”

Fran shifts on his feet, thinking. “Alright.”

She smooths out his hair (a little out of place after his dive under the table) and lays a kiss on his forehead. “Good boy.”

* * *

She’s talking to the Mist Guardian of the Trad 6 when she spots the Don of the Nouveau Family (a round man with a thunderous laugh) having a bit of trouble at the buffet.

His plate keeps changing positions on him every time he turns to look at another dish, causing him to scratch his head quite a few times.

Feeling around for familiar flames, she notices a plant in the corner by the table that wasn’t there before.

The leaves part just enough to let her see a pair of doe-like eyes, crinkling happily at the corners.

Chrome discreetly tips her glass to Fran as he sets the leaves back in place.

She tries hard not to smirk and listen to the lady from Trad 6, but the confused mutterings of Nouveau the Third pull at least a chuckle out of her.


End file.
